Obi-Wan Kenobi
Master Kenobi General Kenobi Young Jedi Obi (by Satine Kryze) Old Ben Master Obi-Wan Ben |occupation = Padawan (formerly) Jedi Knight (formerly) Jedi Master |home = Coruscant (formerly) Tatooine |age = 25 35 35-37 38 |gender = Male |species = Human |hair_color = Ginger, later white |eye_color = Blue |friends = |enemies = |powers = Control over the Light Side of the Force Skilled Jedi master also warrior Skilled in lightsaber duelling Skilled strategist }}Obi-Wan Kenobi 'is one of the major protagonists of the ''Star Wars universe. He is the deuteragonist of the prequel trilogy and one of the main protagonists of The Clone Wars, a minor character in Star Wars Rebels, and the main protagonist of an untitled television series. He was the apprentice of Jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and was once the master and best friend of fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker before his fall to the dark side as Darth Vader. After the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan lived in exile as '''Ben Kenobi, while protecting Luke Skywalker. Background In the Star Wars universe, Obi-Wan Kenobi was born 57 BBY on the planet Stewjon. At a young age, barely three years old, Obi-Wan was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he was trained as Youngling by Master Yoda before he was assigned as Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan, where the two forged a strong Master-Apprentice relationship that turned into a father-son bond. During one of his missions with his master, Obi-Wan protected a young duchess, Satine Kryze of Mandalore, where they spent most of their time running from bounty hunters. During his time on Mandalore, Obi-Wan and Satine fell in love, up to the point where Obi-Wan was willing to leave the Jedi Order to be with her but Obi-Wan ultimately stayed on the path to becoming a Jedi. Star Wars Prequel trilogy The Phantom Menace At the beginning of the trilogy, a young Obi-Wan was sent with Qui-Gon Jinn to deal with the Trade Federation when it came to the Invasion of Naboo. At the time, Obi-Wan was only twenty-five-years old. However, the negotiations never happen, as the Federation send the battle droids to kill the two Jedi. However, the two are able to escape the ship and onto the planet Naboo, where they meet the Gungun Jar Jar Binks, he took them to the underwater city of the Gunguns. Through the Jedi Mind Trick, Qui-Gon managed to get a transport by the Gunguns while also taking Jar Jar with them. Obi-Wan eventually met Queen Amidala, whom he, Qui-Gon, and Jar Jar rescued, taking her onto one of the transports of Naboo while Sio Bibble would help the people of Naboo on Queen Amidala's place. After they broke away from the Trade Federation's blockade, obi-wan found Tatooine, where though it was controled by the Hutts, it was still far away from the Federation's control. During their time on the planet, Obi-Wan learned that Qui-Gon found a boy who was unusually strong with the Force. During his time on the Queen's ship, Obi-Wan told Sabé disguised as Queen Amidala to not respond to Sio Bibble's transmission, fearing it to be a trap set up by the Trade Federation. He later assisted Qui-Gon in learning Anakin's midi-chlorian count. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were surprised to see his midichlorian count was high, as Obi-wan recalled that not even Master Yoda, the most powerful Jedi in their order, had that much. Obi-Wan officially met Anakin Skywalker when they tended to Qui-Gon after his duel with Darth Maul. When Obi-Wan learned Qui-Gon planned on recommending that Anakin Skywalker become a Jedi, he attempted to pursuade his Master otherwise, siding with the council that Anakin was too old to begin his training. Despite this putting Obi-Wan at odds with Qui-Gon, he remained by his Master's side and accompanied him, Anakin, and Queen Amidala back to Naboo to take back the planet and free her people. When they returned to the planet, Obi-Wan was present when the Queen's handmaiden Padmé Naberrie revealed herself to the Gunguns as the true Queen Amidala and successfully gained their help. During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came face to face with Sith apprentice Darth Maul and dueled with him. However, Obi-Wan was unable to partake in the three-way duel and was forced to watch as Maul killed his master. Enraged, Obi-Wan fought Maul himself but the far more experienced Sith outmaneuvered the young Jedi, causing him to lose his footing and his lightsaber down an air shaft. As he hung on for his life, Obi-Wan took up Qui-Gon's lightsaber and managed to gain the upper hand as he dueled Maul a second time by cutting his opponent in half and sent him falling down the shaft. As Qui-Gon laid dying on his Padawan's arms, he asked Obi-Wan to train Anakin as a Jedi and the Jedi Padawan promised to fulfill Qui-Gon's wish. Completing his Jedi trials, Yoda disapproved of allowing Anakin to become Obi-Wan's Padawan but the newly knighted Jedi was adamant on keeping his promise to his Master's final wish. Reluctantly, Yoda allowed Obi-Wan to train the boy. Obi-Wan and Anakin attended Qui-Gon's funeral, where Kenobi promised the young boy that he would train him and he was to become a Jedi. After Anakin was inducted into the Jedi Order as Obi-Wan's Padawan, they appeared at Naboo's celebration as it's people and the Gunguns declared peace between their two races. Obi-Wan and Anakin Attack of the Clones Revenge of the Sith Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Original Trilogy Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters